


She Asked Him!

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, One Shot, Promo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I don’t know if I’ll ever get over that fact:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	She Asked Him!

**Author's Note:**

> And I don’t know if I’ll ever get over that fact:)

She saw when he came down. He must have been coming from his room upstairs. His eyes had not scanned the room of the diner. Instead, with his sight on the counter he continued to walk over.

Emma watched him from her seat in the booth. It didn’t get to happen much. She didn’t always have this free and unfiltered opportunity to see him like this. Without him or anyone else observing _her _observance.__

She watched as Killian slid onto one of the seats at the counter. A drumming of fingers slowly tapped as she surveyed the contents on a menu in front of him.

Emma couldn’t contain the smile from taking over her face. It wasn’t much, but that simple act had reminded her once again how he was adjusting so well to this world and to this century. It could not be easy all the time. And yet he made it look that way. So comfortable in who he was, he made it look so effortless.

She turned away then, her gaze turning to the cocoa that sat in front of her.

She picked up the cup and took a small sip.

It was still scary. Her feelings were a bit scary even to herself.

She had told him of the ones she had lost. And she had lost many. Every single one who she had opened herself up to even at the simplest and most miniscule of levels, she had lost. They’d died.

_Neal, Graham, Walsh. ___

He had said that she didn’t have to worry about him. He was a survivor.

Emma placed the cocoa back down on the table and pushed it away.

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that she never had to worry about his safety. She wanted to believe that she never had to be worried about being left and alone. It was just that it had happened so many times before…

Emma let her eyes drift back towards him.

Seeing him there sitting at the counter, seeing his nod of acknowledgment at the cup of coffee being put in from of him, seeing the simple shift of his leg as he stretched it out in front of him…

She hadn’t expected this. She hadn’t expected the deep feelings that were rooted so strongly to her heart. She hadn’t expected to love someone at this point in her life. Not the way she loved… 

_You know you gotta look for the moments. ___

Her father’s words came back to her suddenly.

_Life is made up of moments _.__

It made Emma smile, because Killian had said something quite similar to her recently. He had suggested she live her life before she missed it.

Watching him now, she knew. She just knew it: she couldn’t help that she worried about him. She couldn’t help but want to keep his safe and out of harm’s way.

How many times had they almost lost each other? She had just told him to stay away from the trouble. To take Elsa to the station. And yet she found the voicemail from him saying that he had discovered the one who was stirring up trouble. In the woods. Not the sheriff’s station. He had put himself in danger once again.

That’s what life was like in this ”sleepy” town of Storybrooke. The heroes- and he was as much of a hero as anyone else- were always on their toes, readying for a new battle.

Well, that is why her father and Killian had suggested living in the moment.

Emma smiled at that thought. Her heart ached just a bit for more chances of those good moments. So maybe she should try to make those for herself.

Good moments.

With the tiniest of sighs, Emma slowly began to stand from her seat.

He was sitting there, relaxed and enjoying the simple comforts that a diner afforded them all. And she really loved seeing him like that.

Emma walked quietly across the small space that separated them.

She wanted those moments. Maybe she didn’t always show it. Maybe sometimes her role in this life got in the way of remembering that she deserved them. But right now she could…

“Killian.”

He turned just then, his smile warm and curious.

“Good morning, Swan.” His eyes swept over her, taking her all in.

And she liked it. If they could have more moments like this.

If she could live and be happy in those moments and not worry about something bad happening to take away those moments.

Watching him, seeing his face turn from curious to speculative, she knew just what wanted to do.

There was only a brief hesitation, as she squared her shoulders and grounded herself in her stance.

“I’m here to ask you out.” It was a rush. It was strong. It was right. It was true.

The merest turn of his head. The slight lift up his lips.

He deserved this. And so did she.

“Come again, love?” he whispered, a pull of his eyebrows farther down.

Emma hadn’t expected that. Although she didn’t know what she had expected when she had walked over to him.

“A… a date,” she stammered only a little bit. “I want to take you out.”

And that smile lifted. “I heard correctly then. I only wanted to be sure of that.”

She could feel the beat of her heart, strong and firm.

“So?” she asked softly, a tiny roll of her eyes because he was making her wait.

Killian stood then. He took her hand it his own and held it firmly.

“Aye, love.” It was a whisper, soft and full of something she could define if she tried. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Emma smiled. She was a good… ninety-five percent sure he knew exactly what she had just asked him. And she would fill him in on the rest.


End file.
